LSD: Welcome to Hell
It was November 15th, 1998. I was only 4 years old, about to turn 5 on the 24th, yet I remember it like it was yesterday. I was on my way to Wal-Mart to buy my first Playstation. There were so many games to choose from at the time, so I figured I'd go with a gaming system everyone knew and loved. There weren't really any games I liked, so we went to a nearby pawn shop that sold used games for a very low price. I saw a few games like Tomb Raider, and another game that caught my eye. It was Titled "LSD: Dream Emulator" and had Japanese writing on the box. I opened the case and there was what appeared to be a bootleg-like CD with permanent marker written on it. It said "LSD: Lovely Sweet Dream" written in permanent black marker. I told my Dad I wanted it, and when he brought it up to the register, he asked the man what the game was about since the box was all in Japanese. The man said it was about a Japanese woman's dream diary that lasted 10 long years. My Dad payed for it and we were on our way. Upon getting home, I decide to unbox my brand new playstation and hook it up to the TV in the living room. After hooking it all up, I put the disc in the system and turned it on. The game is very weird to say the least, you go from dream to dream and see different things, there is no objective of the game but to touch objects and see different dreams. Whatever you see in your dream may or may not have an impact on you in your next dream. There is a character in this game who is a man in a gray trenchcoat and hat, his name is The Gray Man. He will sometimes pop up in all of your dreams and start walking towards you which will make the screen flash and you will lose the ability to use the flashback option, which allows you to see past dreams again. I played up until Day 20 and there was something weird going on. It was in Kyoto (the town that looks like Feudal Japan) and all of a sudden, the sky turns pitch black (it was blue before) a red moon starts blinking uncontrollably. The Gray Man appears and starts walking towards me. I try running from him but he proceeds to take his hands out of his trenchcoat and put his hands in the air. I begin floating towards the sky, next thing I see is the red moon opening up with a static looking vortex, and then it sucks me in. My character wakes up in a place I have never seen in the game before, it looked like the Flesh Tunnel except it was a mixture of that and Kyoto, so I'm gonna call it "Flesh Kyoto". There are small buildings in the tunnel, and I heard weird noises in the background. It sounded like something being banged on inside of a seashell, if that makes sense. The further I go in the tunnel, the louder the noise gets. Eventually, I ran into a dead end. There was a building at the end with a door, I ran into it and the screen flashed red with faces frowning on it. My character wakes up inside of some kind of lab. There's a desk with a computer monitor on it, and a chair in front of the desk. On the other side of the room on the right, there is a gray trenchcoat and hat above it hanging on the wall of some kind of post. I check the computer on the desk, the screen turns on when I walk close to it. A message in white comes on the black screen that reads: "I see that you came, I didn't expect you to make it here of all places, you weren't supposed to be able to get here ya know." reading that message sent chills down my spine, I'm not really sure why though. I mean, I was only 4, I was very smart for that age and understood everything perfectly, no problem. I was soon about to find out why I felt those chills, I turned around and proceeded towards the trenchcoat. When I got up to the hat and trenchcoat, A tall slender figure appeared in front of me with a disfigured face that was too real for a video game. How do I describe it? Well, you know how Freddie Krueger looks, right? Imagine that but 10 times worse with maggots crawling out of his face. He appeared in front of me and said "Thanks for playing!" and then I blacked out (in real life).When I woke up, I think I was in a dream. It looked like Kyoto, and I heard that banging noise from Flesh Kyoto again. This time I wanted to find out what it was. After running for what seemed like miles, I ran into another dead end, just like before but only a little different. There was a ladder, I climbed it which led me over the wall of Kyoto. On the other side, it looked like hell to say the least. I walked closer and found myself on the edge of a cliff. I looked down and there was a pit of lava, with a vortex that was spinning in the middle of it. I decided to jump in, and I wish I kinda didn't. Why? You'll find out in a second. I got sucked down the vortex, and when I got up, it was pitch black. I looked up but the vortex already closed. I heard the banging noise yet again. This time, I knew I was very close. Like right next to me close. Next thing I knew, there it was. The source of the banging noise. I found a flashlight earlier before I went up the ladder back in Kyoto. I turned it on, and what I saw will forever haunt me for the rest of my life. What did I see? A brutally battered body of a dead child with its head cut off hanging from a wire. Next thing I knew, I was hit in the head with something and I woke up. When I awoke, the game had me inside of some sort of giant birdcage hanging over a pit of lava. The game wasn't in first person view anymore. Instead it showed my character, he looked like a sprite version of me, except it was the me from the future, I mean it had to be. My character looked up, and when he did his entire head fell off and the birdcage fell into the lava. Then "Game Over" text in orange and red came on the screen. On the bottom right, a box appeared that said "Retry? with the option of Yes or No. I chose Yes. Another message popped up on the screen "Retry what? Your death?" and then a blood curdling laugh came from the speakers of my TV. The Gray Man popped up on the screen with his hat off. He said "Having fun? Me neither! Wanna die?!" and then my TV caught on fire. I went to my dad's toolshed to get a sledgehammer, and when I came back I hit the playstation with it as hard as I could multiple times before throwing it in the trash. My dad put out the flames of the TV. After that, I never played the game ever again. Category:Video Games Category:Dreams/Sleep